


Tits Don't Lie

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, F/F, Inflation, Magical Accidents, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar is transformed by a spell that makes her breasts swell when she lies and deflate if she tells the truth. Josephine is intrigued.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=54847999#t54847999">Kinkmeme Fill</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't finish this one to where the prompt asked, but I will continue if anyone's interested.
> 
> If you don't like inflation, back out now.

She had always been a stick of a Vashoth. Sure, she had muscle from using weapons and from daily training, but she had nothing in terms of curves. Her chest didn't even warrant a breast band, and her hips were narrow, along with her butt. At least her horns were impressive.

Adaar winced and rubbed at her chest, still feeling the aftermath of the mind blow that had tossed her to the ground in their last fight. It felt a little puffy - maybe it had bruised? The spell had dazed her for longer than it should, perhaps a testament to how weary she was.

"I thought you said you were uninjured," said Cassandra, sharp-eyed as always.

"Just a bruise," admitted Adaar.

Dorian was chattering away at Varric behind them, and Vivienne was riding ahead as always.

The puffiness wasn't there when they set up camp for the night, half a day away from Skyhold. Adaar forgot about it.

\---

"Inquisitor, are you awake?" called a servant through the door of Adaar's bedroom.

She jerked awake at the noise, scrambling out of bed.

"Yes, for hours now," she said.

"Did you forget about the meeting?" asked the servant.

Whoops. She had. They would be cross if she was late. Quickly, Adaar dug about for fresh clothes and washed her face in the basin. A throbbing feeling spread across her chest. It was puffy again.

Perhaps she had been bruised after all.

"No, I'll be down in a moment," said Adaar.

And her chest throbbed again.

\---

Dealing with these nobles was more difficult than she had expected. She swore that she was going to have the bruise examined, for it would twinge every now and then, but the nobles seemed pleased with their results and that was the end of that meeting.

Adaar ducked upstairs, intending to put on some scent, when Josephine held her up.

"Inquisitor, it is not normally my place to comment on your attire, however I feel that you may have forgotten to put something on this morning," she said, eyes discreetly dipping to Adaar's chest.

"I never wear a breast band," said Adaar.

"I assumed that you did, since you are more prominent today," said Josephine.

She looked down. Her shirt extended slightly from her chest. Those were breasts. Definitely breasts.

"Oh. Uhm, thank you for your advice," said Adaar.

How embarrassing. Josephine was by far her favourite person in Skyhold, and now Adaar felt like a fool. Was that why the meeting had gone so well? The nobles had been interested but surely they had seen more impressive breasts.

Also, how in Thedas had she managed to miss those this morning? They were only small, but they were there.

"I will talk to you later!" said Adaar.

She dashed away.

\---

She think she had it figured out. If she lied, her breasts would grow bigger. If she admitted to the lie, then they would shrink, or so Adaar assumed since she had lied to Cassandra and then redeemed herself.

So all she had to do was not lie.

And tell her advisors of course.

This was proving difficult.

"So the mind blast wasn't a mind blast, but something else entirely," said Leliana. "And now you're...indisposed."

Adaar had put on a breast band. It had flattened her chest right away, so she could understand the doubtful tone Leliana was expressing.

"Can you tell us a lie?" asked Josephine curiously.

Adaar swallowed. There was no harm in showing them, especially since she could admit the truth and she would shrink again.

"I am not afraid of spiders, I hate desserts, and I loathe training," she said.

The effect was immediate, the number and speed of the lies compounding the effect. Adaar shivered at the sensation - if she wasn't careful, the lying would be more pleasurable than the truth. Was there a limit to how big her breasts could grow?

The breast band stretched, and for the first time in her life, Adaar had noticeable breasts. The buttons on her shirt pulled slightly.

"Ah," said Leliana, whilst Josephine and Cullen stared slightly in awe. "I shall get Dorian onto tracking down the spell in question. Then we can find a reversal."

"Thank you," said Adaar.

She wanted breasts, not lie detectors, she mused as she took back the three lies and felt them decrease.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an unusual spell. The way they had just grown, softening Adaar's chest, was somehow erotic. She was attractive either way, but now there was some part of Josephine that wanted to see how far the spell would take it.

Adaar was Vashoth, so Josephine assumed it could go quite far. Just as intriguing was the way her chest deflated, and she was (almost) back to her original state.

There was an ache between Josephine's legs as she sat behind her desk and considered Adaar telling all sorts of lies as a sort of roleplay in the bedroom.

What if Adaar grew so big that she couldn't fit into her clothes? Her breast, large and plump, full of secrets and lies, expanding until they were too big to hold up and Adaar was left to rest on them, was an image that Josephine hadn't considered, but now couldn't shake.

It was completely impractical and highly unlikely, but it still made her wet to think about Adaar like that, telling falsehoods and Josephine dutifully noting them down so they could reverse it later. Them both drawing pleasure as Adaar's chest expanded. Adaar thrusting onto Josephine's fingers from one hand, unable to move to pleasure herself, the others inside Josephine, until they were both screaming.

Josephine shook herself of the fantasy. It was improper to think of Adaar like that, especially in this time of crisis. She returned her focus to drafting invitations and responses, shelving the fantasy as quickly as it had arrived.

\---

Lying felt really good. The spell ignored no lie, even the tiniest one (like sending the servants away from her room because she was "sick") added to her bust line. It sent a warm feeling through her chest, and then a jolt between her legs, as if the two were attached.

It was one seriously weird spell.

It did require for her to lie _to_ someone, though, which was a blessing in disguise because she was trying to tell herself this absolutely wasn't hot.

But it was.

Cupping her new breasts gently, Adaar squeezed them, finding them tender. They were small, even by elvhen standards, but it was more than she'd had.

A pang of guilt ran through her for wishing that she hadn't needed to take back the lies she had told to demonstrate her dilemma to her advisors. Dorian could take months, or even years to find a reversal, she had to save her lies for the important things.

Trying not to dwell on that, Adaar pulled on a coat, buttoning it up. With the extra padding from the coat, nobody would notice that her breasts were growing if a falsehood happened to slip out.

Josephine met her at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Adaar's bedroom.

"Good idea," said Josephine, looking at the outfit.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle this with the Orlesians," said Adaar.

"Carefully."

Adaar nodded, took a deep breath, and entered the meeting room. She was determined not to lie.

\---

"It would be my pleasure," she said.

Her coat creaked, the stitching on her buttons beginning to tear.

She had to get out of here. She was swelling so fast, her breasts threatening to pop out. There were so many half-truths that she had to weave around but even that hadn't helped in the end.

Hot shame thrummed through her as she felt their eyes on her breasts – but they didn't know, they couldn't know. But then one of the jewelled humans said something and she nodded.

Then she bit her lip, clenching her thighs as she popped a button. Surely they had noticed. She was getting huge.

"Of course, now I'm sorry to cut this short -" lie "- but I have another meeting scheduled -" another lie, shit, a second button "- and I can't keep them waiting."

The last part Adaar almost gasped out. Her coat was getting so tight, it was hard to breathe, and the spell was making it increasingly better to lie than to tell the truth.

She ducked into a storage closet, unbuttoning the top of her coat and waiting for the Orlesians to pass. They couldn't see her like this, she thought, pressing a hand to her crotch to relieve some of the heat building there.

Biting back a whimper, she ran a hand over her massive breasts. They were impressive. They also seemed to lift up, as if calling attention to themselves. Perhaps that was part of the punishment of the spell - to show everyone what a filthy liar she was. At any rate, they weren't nearly as heavy as they should have been.

She had to cancel her meetings, she absolutely couldn't go on like this.

\---

When Josephine looked up to Adaar, all she notice were her breasts.

"Inquisitor! How much did you lie to those Orlesians?" she asked.

"Only a few times...okay, maybe a lot," said Adaar, hands quickly going to her coat to stop it from popping.

While they weren't the biggest breasts Josephine had seen, they certainly stood out on Adaar. Anyone who knew her would know that she was as flat as a board.

She was attractive with any kind of breasts, but this...this panting debauchery, coat threatening to spill, the burst of lust in Adaar's eyes when she had started to lie and her chest threatened to expand...it was something else entirely.

"We should see how big you can get," blurted Josephine. "Controlled! I'll write down the lies so you can tell me the truth and you can go back to...what you are currently."

"That..." Adaar looked at her chest, then to Josephine. "That sounds like a wise plan."

Josephine attached a new sheet of paper to her writing board and filled the well with ink.


End file.
